Brighter Days
by DarkPixel
Summary: Still down about the whole Malchior thing Raven finds herself talking to the most unlikely person. BeastBoy. Ok so I suck at summeries. Please just read it. BBR


Brighter Days

" "-Talking ' '-Thinking ( )-Me bothering you:0

Disclaimer:You may think I own the Teen Titans but guess what you were all wrong HA! Oh well any way, I don't own the Teen Titans.

Pixel: Of course you don't some big ass company does so get over it.

Crystal: Oh be nice Pixel.

Jasmine: Yeah be nice.

DarkPixel: Thanks you two.

Crystal: I mean, it's not DarkPixel's fault that she is so dumb.

Jasmine: Yeah, lots of people think that way.

DarkPixel: Hey! Let's get to the story. whispers Jerks.

Late afternoon at Titan's tower and Raven was sitting on the roof, meditating(well that's a duh). She was so focused that she didn't even hear the roof door open. BeastBoy stepped through the door and saw Raven. He was going to go back inside but decided that since she hadn't blown up at him since the whole thing with Malchior(spelling?), he would take his chances. He walked up to Raven and sat next to her.

"Hey Rae, what's up?" BeastBoy said.

"Nothing much. How about you?" Raven said.

"Well I thought I'd come up here and watch the sunset but you're meditating so I think I'll just go back inside and leave you alone." Beast Boy said.

BeastBoy went to get up but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked at his arm and saw Raven's hand holding him back.

"You don't have to go. I'm done anyway. We can watch the sunset together." Raven said.

"Ok. I mean only if you want to." BeastBoy said.

"Yeah I want to." Raven said.

BeastBoy smiled and sat back down(he was all the way up but Raven still stopped him). They sat in silence as the sun slowly set.

Once it was all the way down, Raven let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Rae?" BeastBoy asked.

"It still hurts. What Malchior did. Does it ever go away?" Raven said.

"With enough time and the help of a special person, yeah it does." BeastBoy said.

"I don't have a special peron."

"Sure you do. I can be that special perosn."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, in your own way, you helped me through the whole thing with Terra, so I can return the favor."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. You're my friend. I'd do anything to help you."

BeastBoy slowly put his arm around Raven. She smiled and leaned into BeastBoy's chest. They contunied to sit on the roof watching the stars. BeastBoy couldn't believe that Raven was being this responsive(spelling?) to BeastBoy wanting to help her. It was weird but nice. BeastBoy noticed Raven shiver.

"Hey you want to go inside? It's getting cold out here." BeastBoy said.

"Sure but you have to stay with me. You're warm." Raven said.

(I know completely out of character but this is my story so get over it.)

"Ok, I'll stay with you." BeastBoy said.

The two titans went down to the main room and sat Again Raven leaned into BeastBoy's chest and snuggled closely(spelling?) to him. BeastBoy smiled and wrapped his arm around Raven. She was still cold from being outside for so long. BeastBoy got up and left the room for a minute. When he came back he had a big fluffy blanket with him. He sat back down and put the blanket over himself and Raven. Now it was Raven's turn to smile. She was almost scared to because of her powers but did anyways. To her surprise nothing blew up. She wrapped her arms around BeastBoy and began to slowly fall asleep. Before she could fall asleep though there was a group "ahhh" from the main door. Raven looked at BeastBoy and they both turned around to see Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and the titans east watching them with a video camera. Raven shot BeastBoy an evil grin. He got what she was up to and returned the grin. They both got up off the couch and walked over to their friends.

"Sorry did we interupt your little make out sestion(spelling?)?" Cyborg asked.

"Nope, but you did stop me from sleeping." Raven said.

"And what is little Raven and BeastBoy gonna do about it?" Speedy teased.

Even Cyborg knew not to teased Raven like that.

"You shouldn't of said that." Aqualad said.

"What it's not like they are gonna hurt me or anything. They are like the weakest out of all of us.(I know waaaaaaayyyy out of character but again my story :)"Speedy said.

"The weakest huh, Speedy? Care to test that?" Raven asked.

"Sure, it's not like you two can hurt me." Speedy said.

Ladies and gentlemen say bye to Speedy while you can cause his is leaving the building and not through the door.

Raven walked up to Speedy. There was about an inch between her and Speedy. She smiled at him then sent him flying through the twenty floors of the tower.(How many does it have anyways?) He shot out the roof and landed in the water. The other titans listened carefully then heard squwushing(spelling?). Speedy came through the door dripping wet.

"Oh what's the matter Speedy? Did little Raven kick you ass?" BeastBoy said.

The End

DarkPixel:Well that's all please review.

Jasmine:I liked that. It was really nice.

Pixel:Yeah, it was great. Keep up with the stories.

Crystal:yawnsorry I fell asleep during intermition. Can someone read it to me again?

Pixel&Jasmine:NO!

DarkPixel:whispersdumbass 


End file.
